


Spiral

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine watches Kurt masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr.](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/27767805326/fic-spiral)

“I never used to do this, you know, before you.”

Blaine knows, of course. Kurt’s told him before, more than a few times, mostly because Blaine likes to hear about it.  Because he is the man who turned Kurt Hummel into an anally fixated monster, and he doesn’t mind having that designation bestowed on him one bit. 

But this is different. Because Kurt’s never  _shown_  him before.

Kurt’s wet fingers are teasing over the perfect pink lines that radiate out from his hole like the points of a star. Blaine is squatting at the foot of the bed, breathing deep, watching the star quiver under Kurt’s touch. He feels that quiver through his body and brain more strongly than if Kurt’s fingers were on him.

Kurt’s voice is quivering, too, breaking with want. “But you made me curious, the way you lost it when I touched you, the way you gripped my fingers and pulled me in.” He lets out a rough moan, pulls his thighs closer to his chest to spread himself wider.

“It feels so good, Kurt,” Blaine says, and he’s not sure if he’s talking about what it feels like when Kurt’s fingers are inside him, or if he’s talking about this moment, right now, the way that Kurt’s words and body, unfolding before him, make Blaine feel more naked than he’s ever felt before.

Kurt wends his index finger in a slow spiral around the star, letting the fingers of the other hand caress his balls and thighs and the base of his cock. “The first time we did it, afterward, I couldn’t stop thinking about the noises you made, and how you felt around my fingers. You were hungry for me." 

"It’s always for you, Kurt.”

“And I wanted you to take me inside you again. I wanted to feel you around my fingers. So I – ” Kurt bites his lower lip as he presses the tip of his middle finger into the center and Blaine watches it sink, the tip swallowed slowly by that shining star. “I did the next best thing. And it felt – Like you were there around my fingers, but also – I got an idea of what it felt like for you, and why you made those noises, and why you wanted it so much.”

Kurt lets out a moan and arches, lifting the small of his back off the bed just for a moment before thrusting his hips up and his finger is swallowed just a little more, until it’s halfway there.

“I want you so much, Blaine. Always.”

Blaine looks up through Kurt’s open thighs at his face, strokes his ankle in reassurance. “I’m right here.”

Kurt’s eyes are relaxed bright like today’s cloudless sky. “I know.”

Kurt closes his eyes then, lets out a little gasp and Blaine looks back down at Kurt’s hand, his perfect pink ass and  _oh_  the finger is all gone now, all inside, wrapped in Kurt’s perfect velvet heat and Kurt groans again.

“Fuck, Blaine. I want so much.”

“What do you want?” He watches Kurt slide the finger slowly, incrementally, in and out, watches the star flicker around it.

“I want to feel this forever. This – it feels so good. Inside me. And you.” Blaine feels Kurt’s eyes on him again and he looks up. “You here. Watching me. Being with me. It feels so good, Blaine.”

Kurt slides his finger out and then there are two, two slick fingers teasing at his hole, two fingers being taken and swallowed, and a sweet glow of perspiration breaks out at the crease of Kurt’s hips and on his collarbone. Blaine’s cock is tingling and hard but he hardly notices, his body more aware of Kurt’s every move and breath than of his own.

The noises out of Kurt’s throat are purer than music. Blaine’s not sure he’ll ever tell Kurt this, but the sounds he makes when he’s like this break Blaine’s heart open even more than his singing. He remembers hearing Kurt sing “Blackbird” that first time, the way it shattered the lock on his heart and it flew open, crying for Kurt to come inside.

It’s like that every time Blaine hears Kurt’s intimate cries, but a hundred times more. 

Blaine watches Kurt’s hand twist and – “Oh, there, right there,” Kurt murmurs. Kurt rings his other hand around his cock and begins to stroke slowly, lightly, but soon it’s a firm grip and a tugging and Kurt has _three_ fingers inside himself now, not all the way but still stretching him so beautifully, his ass clamped down tight on them as they try to move in and out, but Kurt’s not quite letting them go. “Oh, fuck, Blaine, I don’t know what to do. It feels so good. I want more and I want to come and I want more and I want – Oh, god, Blaine. Oh god.”

Kurt’s hips lift off the bed and his eyes shock wide and his mouth twists with the throes of pleasure and his rim quakes and his cock churns and pulses and the come flows warm and thick and endless over his fingers. Blaine looks at Kurt’s feet, toes curling and flexing, and everything about Kurt is so gorgeous and strong that Blaine’s vision becomes blurry. He can still see the outline of Kurt, though, can touch his hand to Kurt’s calf and feel it pulse with the shocks of orgasm. He can kiss the hinge of Kurt’s knee, the sweet knuckle of bone at the side.

“You’re so beautiful, Kurt,” he says, and Kurt continues to pulse and quake, his body wringing every last delight out of the orgasm.

“You – ” Kurt starts, and then stops, because his body is tight and his throat won’t let the words out, not yet, won’t let anything out but gasps and moans. Blaine brushes his fingers everywhere he can reach – the arches of Kurt’s feet, the Achilles’ tendons, the full circumference of calves and knees and thighs, the appealing jut of hips, the outside ridges of ribs. Blaine feels the muscles wobble and heave and relax and seize up again, amazed that a body can stand all this upheaval.

Finally, finally, Kurt comes down, his muscles watery and weightless, words ready to wash ashore. “You make me feel beautiful, Blaine. It’s so beautiful.”

Blaine lowers himself next to Kurt then, wraps an arm and a leg over him, kisses his temple and his lips and thinks he will never let go, he can’t let go, because his heart has broken open and Kurt has stepped inside, and he’ll be inside there always – the electrical pulse that makes Blaine’s heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an early draft of Fidelity, which appears elsewhere in my archive (see "Fidelity" or "Fidelity Series.")


End file.
